Kyle Clarkson
| rank = (2373-2389) | status = Alive | father = Adam Clarkson | mother = Dana Clarkson | siblings = Peter Clarkson Ronald Clarkson | marital = Single | spouse = N/A | children = N/A | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Commander Kyle Clarkson was a male human Starfleet officer who was the Chief Engineer aboard the USS Deutschland (NCC-78659) then first officer aboard the in the late 24th century. (Star Trek: Explorer) Early life Kyle Clarkson was born at his hometown Cameron North Carolina in 2323 his mother is a very skilled engineer onboard the USS Ambassador and his father is a very skilled Ambassador to the Federation during the Romulan conflict that ended in a cease fire, his first time building something he took apart his mom's computer pad and reassembled it. Starfleet Record Starfleet Academy In 2367 at age 16 he entered Starfleet Academy the engineering classes he took taught him a great deal about warp coils and impulse mainfolds during his time their he met Cadet John Martin, and the two became friends and Kyle helped John pass his quantum mechanics class with flying colors and the two worked together to solve what happened to the when the ship went missing in the Badlands in 2371. Graduating Starfleet Academy Starbase 39-Sierra Ensign Clarkson was assigned to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone to keep an eye out for any Romulan warships that might want to test the Gravtic sensors and Subspace detection net designed by Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge of the in 2368 when the sensor net went offline, Clarkson tracked down to a Romulan spy among the station crew and he was given a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade. USS Deutschland (NCC-78659) Der'kal War When the Federation-Der'kal War broke out the Federation prepared its defenses for the brutal fight it has ever been in since the Wolf 359 incident in 2366, Lieutenant Commander Clarkson prepared the starbase for the war upgraded its weapons array and shield generators to withstand the Jem'hadar disruptors, after looking at the data record from the under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko. Clarkson did some major upgrades to the starbase even when a fleet of 234 Romulan warbirds decloaked, and flew over the starbase to head to Deep Space 9 some stayed to protect the starbase along with a group of Starfleet and Klingon vessels the USS Dauntless came to aid the starbase when the Federation forces were ambushed by 34 Romulan warships. The USS Explorer After the Dominion War, Lieutenant Commander Clarkson was reassigned to Utopia Planitia Shipyards to oversee the construction of several new starships from to ships he was approached onboard the Defiant class USS Defiant by Captain Susan Ivanova the two friends shared their memories of the brutal war that took so many lives Clarkson expected the offer of serving with his old friend from the Academy onboard the newly commissioned as her first officer. Hobbies and interests Romances Friends Awards and medals Starfleet Record